Hidden Facts
by Planet Mads
Summary: [NejiShika] Twenty truths you didn’t know about Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru and the relationship between them.


Title: Hidden Facts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Rating: T.

Warning: BoyxBoy love. Don't like it. Don't read it.

Summary[NejiShika Twenty truths you didn't know about Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru and the relationship between them.

1. Neji initiates the first kiss.

Since his battle with Naruto the Hyuuga had decided to take his Fate into his own hands. This included liking who he wanted – Hyuuga clan prejudiced be damned.

This also included taking what he wanted which was Shikamaru's first kiss.

2. Shikamaru, for once in his life, is completely stunned. He immediately goes to his fellow team-mates, who are no help at all. In fact it was their delighted laughter as Neji - and the rest of team Gai – enter the restaurant they were eating at that made the four shinobi come over.

When Ino calms down enough she informs the bemused team that she and Chouji don't believe Neji _actually_ kissed Shikamaru.

Neji proves them wrong by catching Shikamaru as he tries to leap out of his seat and kissing him again.

3. Team Asuma spend the next two weeks trying to work out what cool, aloof, super-genius Neji sees in _their_ Shikamaru.

When they can't figure it out Shikamaru declares them useless and goes to find Neji.

He interrupts their training session to demand an explanation off the Hyuuga.

"I thought that would be obvious." Neji said, cocking an eyebrow in a rather condescending manner. "I like you."

"Why?" Shikamaru asks grouchily.

Neji pauses thoughtfully for a moment before saying, "I'm trying to figure that out still."

Shikamaru splutters.

Neji kisses him.

4. Shikamaru avoids Neji for the next two weeks. It works fine until Asuma-Sensei tells him – a little too gleefully- that they will be training with Team Gai today.

The look Neji gives Shikamaru when he arrives is hot and hungry and the Nara swears that he will stop beating Asuma-Sensei quite so badly in Shougi if the man doesn't retaliate by doing _this_.

Neji doesn't kiss him till training is almost over. It's when he's lying on the floor - courtesy of Neji – and covered in bruises –courtesy of the whole of Team Gai- that Neji makes his move.

As Shikamaru complains about his injuries Neji leans down and presses his lips to the blossoming bruise that he left earlier on Shikamaru's shoulder. The Nara can feel how soft the other's lips are even through the mesh of his shirt. He is blushing deeply and continues to blush as Neji kisses each and every place he has inflicted injury. Shikamaru just lies there - too stunned to do anything.

He squeaks slightly, however, when Neji kisses his stomach and scrambles away just as Asuma-Sensei comes to tell them training is over.

5. Shikamaru doesn't tell anyone what happens – not even Chouji. He rushes home, throws most of his clothes off, climbs into his bed, pulls the cover over his head and goes to sleep.

The fact that he dreams of Neji kissing him is the first thing Shikamaru thinks of the moment he wakes up. The second thing he thinks of is the fact that Hyuuga Neji is now _actually_ in his bedroom.

6. The stunned look of surprise on Shikamaru's face must have prompted the Hyuuga to act because he smirks – smugly – and informs Shikamaru that he has come to see him and that his mother was kind enough to let him in and told him to wake up her lazy son if he wanted his attention.

Shikamaru decides that he will do everything in his power to make his mother's life _Hell_ for the next few months before Neji's lips descend on his.

"You look cute half-asleep." Neji informs him, "I like the pajamas by the way. Will you to come to lunch with me?"

Shikamaru blushes when he remembers he is only wearing boxer and pulls the covers up over him.

"Leave."

"For a date?" The Hyuuga asks, voice amused.

"Fine. Yes. Get out of my room." Shikamaru snaps from beneath the covers.

Neji smirks, "I'll meet you down stairs then, shall I?"

7. Shikamaru sits there for a while trying to work out what just happened. He's good at strategy games so how is it that Neji is manipulating him so easily? Shikamaru shakes his head and clambers out of his bed to get ready.

Neji is waiting patiently for him downstairs despite how long Shikamaru takes. The Hyuuga smiles at his mother – who he has been chatting to for the past half hour – and she tells the Jounin to come visit again soon.

Neji promises and Shikamaru pulls him forcibly out the house.

Neji laughs and plants a kiss on Shikamaru's check as they wander down the path.

"You don't want your mother to see me kissing you?" He asks. Shikamaru musters up the energy to glare at him –briefly – before grouchily demanding to know where they are going.

Neji smirks and says it's as secret before wrapping his long, warm – too warm Shikamaru thinks as he blushes – fingers around the Nara's wrist as he pulls him in the right direction.

Shikamaru can do nothing but follow.

8. The restaurant is good and Shikamaru is surprised to find it has all his favorite foods here. He orders something expensive when Neji insists he's paying before taking sip of his drink.

"Figured out why yet?" Shikamaru asks over the rim of his glass.

Neji smirks. "Possibly."

"I don't suppose you are willing to share?" He drawls.

Neji shakes his head.

"Why?"

Neji wraps his hands round the one of Shikamaru's that is drumming a tune on the table top before he brings it to his lips and places a kiss on the back of his hand.

"You look cute when you're trying to figure things out." He offers as a way of explanation.

Shikamaru finds it doesn't explain anything at all.

9. The meal is good and, surprisingly, so is the company. Shikamaru enjoys the talks – sometimes arguments – over everything in their lives. From small mundane things to important aspects of their careers.

It's when their wandering up the path to Shikamaru's house that the Nara takes action.

"I'm fed up of you controlling the game." He informs Neji before he grabs the front of Neji's top and pulls him down to kiss him. He lets go the moment Neji reaches for his waist and stomps on past him to his front door.

"Do I get another date?" Neji asks from behind him. Shikamaru does not give him the satisfaction of turning round to face him so he can see the smug smirk the Nara _knows_ in place. Instead he declares; "I'm winning this game" before he slams the door behind him.

10. Neji is entirely too smug the next day when he meets Shikamaru after training. The smirk annoys the Nara but he admits to getting a certain amount of satisfaction from the completely and utter surprise on his team-mates faces when Neji turns up for his date.

The surprised yelling –courtesy of Ino – when Shikamaru leans up to plant a quick kiss on Neji's lips makes Shikamaru smile for the rest of the day.

11. The date is good.

This is, quite possibly, because of all the kissing involved.

Shikamaru isn't quite certain how they went from discussing different uses of kunai to being pressed against the bench with Neji on top of him.

All he does know that Neji is an extremely good kisser, that his hands on his skin feel _wonderful_ and that the delighted giggles of Ino and Sakura upon seeing them are really, really, irritating.

12. Shikamaru is fed up of being surprised.

Neji wakes up one morning to see Shikamaru sitting on his midriff. The Nara smirks – rather seductively Neji thinks - before leaning in and planting a kiss on the tip of Neji's nose.

"Thought you'd like a good morning kiss." He says cheerfully, making sure to trail his hand across Neji's bare chest as he gets to his feet and saunters from the room.

To this day Neji still has no idea how Shikamaru snuck into the _Hyuuga_ compound.

13. He didn't.

Hinata was kind enough to agree to waking up early and letting him in. Every time Neji brings the issue up Shikamaru laughs and kisses him on the nose before wandering off to do something else.

14. It was on their sixth date that Neji told Shikamaru why.

"You know about my past." He says seriously. "About my seal. You don't care. If anything you understand why I did what I did," Shikamaru knows he's referring got their Chuunin exam and his match with Hinata, "and you understand why I do what I do now."

"Besides," Neji adds with a smirk, "I enjoy being able to fluster Konohana's number one tactician."

Shikamaru goes to hit him. Neji catches the punch and uses the Nara's momentum to pull him in close and plant kisses on Shikamaru's flushed skin.

15. Neji almost dies on a mission.

He wakes up to find himself lying on a Hospital bed, Shikamaru curled up, asleep, in a chair beside him and the Nara's hands tangled in his hair.

He tugs on the boys' ponytail to wake him up.

He is rewarded with a long, desperate, kiss and an order to get stronger, faster, so that Shikamaru will not have to worry any more.

16. Shikamaru worries anyway.

Neji can tell by the way Shikamaru hugs him every time he comes home. The way Shikamaru kisses him, happy and relieved. The way he curls into Neji's body after as they relax on the sofa. The way that he clings, ever so slightly tighter than usual, to Neji's sleeve while they lie in bed that night.

Neji can't help but feel guilty every single time.

17. Shikamaru realizes on their six month anniversary that Neji has won the game. Partly because Neji was trying to win Shikamaru over and somewhere along the line Shikamaru came to really enjoy being wooed and found that trying to block Neji's advances was, actually, rather dull.

Shikamaru declares the Hyuuga troublesome.

He then declares he loves him.

18. There is no look of smug satisfaction on Neji's face when Shikamaru says this. Instead the Hyuuga smiles brilliantly at Shikamaru. A smile that makes Shikamaru shiver from head to toe before he is wrapped up in Neji's arms and dragged back to the Hyuuga's bedroom.

19. His parents' reactions to his sort-of-secret relationship with Neji are actually quite funny, Shikamaru thinks. His dad is completely gob-smacked and stands in the door staring while his mother cheerfully invites Neji in for tea.

Neji doesn't think it's funny.

But that is mainly because, whenShikakugot his senses back, he tried to attack Neji.

Shikamaru sent his father flying and leaned over to kiss Neji's wounds better.

It shut Shikaku up pretty quickly though.

20. The day Neji introduces Shikamaru to Hiashi-sama is the same day that Naruto becomes Hokage. When one of the Hyuuga elders declares that the relationship is not appropriate Hiashi-sama points out that their Hokage approves so really, he has no right to complain. While the elders stare at Hiashi in disbelief he gives Neji his blessings and asks him to leave.

The moment they leave the compound Neji sweeps Shikamaru into his arms and kisses him thoroughly – the Hyuuga doesn't think he has ever been happier.

_End NejiShika. _

I tried to include some form of a kiss in each truth - just to see if I could. I kinda almost managed it. I think it turned out okay. Enjoy.


End file.
